1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse; in particular, to a mouse with a replaceable sensing unit.
2. Description of Related Art
The life of current people is closely related with computer apparatuses, wherein a mouse has become a necessary peripheral outfit of a computer apparatus. Similar to a keyboard, a mouse lets a user easily perform operation and execution of a computer program. However, a mouse is usually operated on various working surface, for example, a mouse pad surface of different pigment coating layers, a plastic surface, a glassy surface or a woody surface. Therefore, the sensing unit of a mouse is possibly unsuitable to operate on a specific working surface, for example, a mouse with an infrared sensing unit is unsuitable to operate on a transparent glassy surface. Hence, when a mouse is operated on an unsuitable working surface, it will be caused that a cursor control signal moving abnormally is transmitted to a computer apparatus, so that operation inconvenience of a mouse is resulted.